Semiconductor high voltage devices typically experience gate induced drain leakage which degrades device performance. A gate induced drain leakage is a leakage mechanism in metal oxide semiconductor (MOSFET) due to large field effect in the drain junction. Leakage commonly resulting from overstress of a semiconductor device may lead to permanent damage of the semiconductor device. Conventional solutions include changing dopant concentrations, introducing new materials, reducing manufacturing defects, and adopting different device designs.